


AM3:45

by vegaslights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends!kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Self-Indulgent, Texting, cute as fuck, kai being whipped for soo yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaslights/pseuds/vegaslights
Summary: jongin and kyungsoo have been boyfriends for 9 months now, both in their sophomore year in university. but sometimes, jongin still can't believe that he's kyungsoo's boyfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	AM3:45

it’s 3:45 am, and Kyungsoo just finished studying for his Marketing Management Midterm tomorrow, or technically in less than 5 hours. He let out a big sigh as he finished cleaning up his desk before going to bed to catch a few hours of sleep. He immediately jumps on his bed and closes his eyes for a few seconds. He reaches out to his nightstand to check his phone which he left on silent so he can focus on studying. He does not really expect any texts and such, maybe a few SNS notifications. But to his surprise, his screen shows that he has 20 unread text messages from his boyfriend, Jongin. He immediately opens them, worried that it might be an emergency and he wasn’t able to respond.

**FROM: nini <3 ; 3:03 AM**

> taemin holy shit it’s almost kyungsoo and i’s 10th month together

> can you believe it??? because i cant omg how did i manage to have soo as my bf

> he’s literally so perfect and beautiful and smart he does not deserve me

> like i know we’ve been together for a while, but sometimes i just can’t believe that he’s beside me sleeping, going on dates, hanging out, just. being with me in general huhu taemin

> i still remember when i first saw him when we were classmates in english lit

> he was so so pretty taem and cute too hihi

> his cheeks are so pretty and pink his eyes omg are so so beautiful they look like they hold the entire universe and his lips omg can a man be that beautiful

> he looks like a prince i remember thinking, is he betrothed to someone? do i have to fight for his hand in marriage? lol

> i deadass just stared at him whenever were in class lol i did not pay attn in class one bit back then i rmember when he approached me and asked me if i had a partner for the research we had

> i was so NERVOUS i couldn’t believe it lol i blanked out for a moment after he asked me it was embarassing and it started from there i guess haha

> i love spending time with him we could be doing nothing and i’d still have the time of my life

> i love it when his eyes light up when he talks about something he’s passionate abt or abt the people he loves

> i could listen to his voice all day taemin. soo’s voice is just so so soft and warm

> basically i love being with him in general

> being with kyungsoo is so comforting like a warm hug a fluffy blanket a cup of hot cocoa HNNGNNGNG

> he is such a precious and beautiful person taemin

> you know how people can’t have it all? when thats false bc soo has it all honestly he can cook he’s nice smart talented UGH

> he’s such a good boyfriend to me too :<< i hope i am the same to him too i want him to have the entire universe and more i promise to treat him well

> i hope we stay tgt forever because honestly i can’t see myself be with someone else in the long run i want to take care of him forever i want to grow old with soo i love him so much

> i’m sleepy now good night taemin i hope you don’t yell at me tmrw for flooding you with messages abt my love for soo lol i’m gunna go sleep now

Kyungsoo reads the messages with a fond smile. Obviously the messages aren’t meant for him, Jongin must’ve clicked on the wrong contact and didn’t check because he’s sleepy. His heart feels light and happy after reading Jongin’s messages, it got rid of all the fatigue and stress that midterm week has brought him. He knows that Jongin will definitely be embarrassed after finding out that he accidentally sent his messages about his undying love about his boyfriend to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laughs at the thought, he can imagine Jongin’s cheeks turning pink and his pout and his whining. He clutches his phone to his chest and feels the sleepiness course through his body. But before he sleeps, he types a reply back to Jongin’s text.

**TO: nini <3 ; 4:03 AM**

> seems like you clicked on the wrong contact, jongin lol. why are you still awake at 3 am huh? i hope you’re getting enough rest. those messages were wonderful, by the way. i hope you know that i am also very blessed to have you in my life. i love you jongin, being with you is the most amazing thing ever. sometimes i can’t believe that i am being loved by you as well. our relationship might not be all smiles and sunshine, but that’s what makes us stronger i think. it’s to early to say this but i can’t wait to spend forever with you too. good night jongin, see you tomorrow! can’t wait to tease the shit out of you cheeseball lol <3

Kyungsoo presses send and puts his phone back on his nightstand. Closing his eyes and letting sleep claim his consciousness, his heart happy and at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because i sleep at very wonky hours and i tweet so much at the ass crack of dawn so i figured to make a cute kaisoo moment out of it. 
> 
> and g a s p those new kyungsoo pics that came out was making me feel so much so i had to let it out somehow lol
> 
> i hope you like it!! <333333333
> 
> -vegas


End file.
